Phobiac Series
by K.Kases
Summary: A number of oneshots about different kinds of phobias. Some chapters will include very light Puzzleshipping/Tendershipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :D I personally welcome you to my newest fic, the Phobiac Series. This fic will consist of oneshots about a number of phobias, and some of them will be humorous while some will be angsty.

It's a mix of themes! :D The chapter names will tell you what phobia each story is talking about. The actual meaning of it will be at the bottom.

By the way, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is not mine.

Some of them will be Tendershipping, or Puzzleshipping. Nothing serious though...

Enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Taphephobia

_Where am I?..._

_How did I get here and... Why is it so dark?_

_I reach out my hand._

_My arm isn't even fully stretched when it hits a hard surface._

_The same with the other side. _

_And the other._

_I suddenly know where I am._

_And I cry out. _

_I can't sit up._

_I want to call out for help._

_But I can't._

_The space is slowly closing in on me._

_And it's getting hard to breathe._

_From the lack of oxygen or from my fear, I don't know._

_My voice is dying in me._

_And my instincts force me to try and push open the coffin,_

_But all it does is heighten my panic._

_The fear is eating me alive, and I can feel my head ache from all the blood pounding._

_It's disgusting how my phobia can kill me..._

_When I fear being buried alive._

_I would laugh at the irony if I weren't gasping for my last bits of air._

_I wanted to be left peaceful when I die._

_How do people think Yuugi Motou died?_

_Ask my family,_

_"Why did you let this happen?"_

_Why is it getting darker?..._

_It was pitch black when I woke up..._

_But how is it getting darker?..._

†_End Phobia..._

Sooo... :D Tell me what you think! Should they be longer? This one is pretty short...

And the phobia was, yes, being buried alive.

Sad... I'm sorry for killing Yuugi! T.T

If you want to suggest a phobia, you can. But you have to tell me if you want humor or angst. XD

By the way, go check out my other fic, The Dangerous Roommates. Tell me if you went to read it, so I can give you a cookie. :D

Well, don't forget to review, please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is in Ryou's Point of view!

Chapter 2: Maniphobia

There's a reason why I always run away from Bakura.

Well, when Bakura is teamed up with Marik, anyway.

They always do something insane.

Like that time with the transportation bathtub.

And then there was that time when they kind of blew up Home Depot.

Kind of.

I can almost hear them shout,

'It was only half the building, I swear!'

Anyway.

Insanity is something I can't handle.

It makes me, well, insane.

And it's never a good thing.

It always ends with me in the hospital getting my heart pumped.

The bills are something I don't need right now.

I try my best to avoid them.

But sometimes, it doesn't work.

"Hey, Ryou!"

Like now.

I could pretend to not have heard them and walk away. Or I can turn around.

I turn around.

I see both of them running toward me, their sneakers pounding on the cement sidewalk.

"Ryou, you wont believe it!"

"God, why didn't we think of this before!"

"It's a voodoo Pharaoh, Ryou! I heard it really works! Let's go try it out!"

"Yeah, let's set it on fire!"

One more trip to the ER, I guess.

†End Phobia...

Poor Ryou. ^_^;;;

Maniphobia is the fear of insanity. I love this chapter. _

You all remember to review this. Because you receive free internet California Rolls. :D


	3. Chapter 3

I love my phone... there's just too many stuff I can do on it...

Chapter 3: Philophobia

_Dear Yuugi,_

_First of all, I want to say I'm sorry._

_For, well, everything._

_I've been nothing but a burden to you, really._

_Always attracting danger and all._

_And I'm sorry for hurting you._

_In the mental sense._

_I know you said you'll wait for me, but..._

_I don't think the time will ever come._

_If I stay with you, it's not only me that will be hurting, but you also._

_And I couldn't bear that._

_I cherish you and care about you so much,_

_But for some reason, I can't love you._

_No, I can't bring myself to admit that I love you._

_And I'm ashamed of myself._

_I'm not only the prideful person you know, Yuugi._

_Inside, I'm scared._

_And I hate myself for that._

_I'm sorry._

_If I can ever admit to myself my love,_

_I'll be back._

_But know that when- not if,- that happens..._

_Know that I got over my fear because of you._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm forever and alway yours..._

I set the paper down on to his desk.

That should be enough.

I take one last look of Yuugi's bedroom,

And at Yuugi himself.

I know I'll regret this, but...

I walk over to his bed, where he's still sleeping, unknowing to to the changes taking place around him.

And I place a silent kiss on his forehead.

Even that sends my heart skyrocketing.

From feelings and fear.

I hurry out of the room and down the stairs, and grab my suitcase on the couch.

I don't hesitate as I walk out the door.

No last thoughts.

No last glance.

_I'm sorry._

†End Phobia...

I think this one was pretty obvious. .

Fear of love. Sad, isn't it? :(

But I love this chapter, too!

Anyway, leave a review saying either you love this chapter or hate it, or suggest a phobia!


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter already! :D

Chapter 4: Eisoptrophobia

The sun is peeking through my green window curtain, shining in my eyes and forcing me to wake up.

Just like any other day.

I sit up and stretch my back with a yawn, and stumble out of bed.

I walk in to my mirror-less bathroom, and brush my teeth, wash my face, comb my hair...

Just like any other day.

I change in to my Domino High School uniform.

A navy blue jacket over a white button up shirt and a pair of pants to match.

I make my way to Yami's room.

"...Yami?"

"Come in." I hear a smile in his voice. "Sit on the bed, and I'll gel your hair."

Just like any other day.

I do as he says. His hands are on my hair, spiking my already standing hair in to a more defined shape.

"...Could you line my eyes again?" I say as I pull out a black liquid eyeliner from my pocket.

"Sure." He grins. "Close your eyes."

I would do it myself... but I can't.

When he's finished, I head to the door.

"Yami?..."

"Hmm?"

"... Thank you."

He smiles again. "You're welcome."

He knows his smiles make me warm inside.

I'm really thankful that Yami's here to help me. How would I get ready for anything?

"Yuugi, come on!" He grabs my hand and drags me downstairs.

In the kitchen, Grandpa's settinng two plates of toast on the table.

Just like any other day.

†End Phobia...

Yay for repetitiveness!

Anyone guess what phobia it is?...

Eisoptrophobia is a fear of mirrors! It explains everything. :D

I love you all! *Snuggle*Snuggle* Feel the snuggliness!

Don't forget to leave your lovely reviews, everyone! Free soap for reviewers! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I really must have no life!

Thank you to Phoenix0192 for suggesting this! (Clap, clap, clap!)

Chapter 5: Haphephobia

_Moan._

All I feel is pain. All over. And nothing else.

_Scream._

He kicks my chest. I hear a sickly cracking sound.

_Laughter._

Taking joy in torturing a person in the most lowly ways.

_Tears._

A scream for a contact.

_Smile._

One's happiness at a price of an innocent soul pained.

_Strength._

A trait I lack that they have.

_Cries._

Begging for forgiveness of something I haven't caused.

_Lies._

The friends who can no longer will to help.

_Used._

Now I exist solely to please one's violent mood.

_Echo._

_Echo..._

_..._

†End Phobia...

... I don't know what to make of this chapter. O.o

Fear of touch, people! I had to try so hard to make it not sound like rape. -.- If it still does, I'm really sorry. It's not meant to be.

I'm not sure if this is satisfactory level. It's really short. '.^

Well, leave your ruvly reviews everyone!


End file.
